


I Am

by vakansu



Series: black soap [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vakansu/pseuds/vakansu
Summary: "I am."--- Poetry from the perspective of Sebastian Michaelis.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: black soap [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517882
Kudos: 4





	I Am

I am the ache  
in the pit of your stomach  
that you refuse to acknowledge

I am the beast  
in your dreams  
that haunts you in the night

I am the whisper  
in the wind  
that you long to hear, and  
  
when you’re hurting  
when you’re shaking  
when you’re lonely

_Say my name_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing by vakansu. Please do not redistribute my writing.


End file.
